darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeta Gate
Zeta Gate is one of the two new Galaxy Gates available where you can fight a brand new race of NPC in. The Galaxy Gate visually looks different from the others and the reward system is different as well. This gate need 111 parts in order to be build. NPC waves #10 Infernals #9 Infernal, 3 Scorcher #5 Infernal, 7 Scorcher #9 Scorcher #8 Scorcher, 2 Melter #3 Scorcher, 8 Melter #10 Melter #13 Melter #6 Infernal, 1 Devourer + ISH # 2 Infernal, Devourer + ISH a) 14 Scorcher , b) 3 Boss Streuner 3 Uber Streuner + 3 StreuneR , c) 3 Lordakia 3 Boss Lordakia 3 Uber Lordakia , d) 3 Saimon 3 Boss Saimon 3 Uber Saimon , e) 3 Sibelonit 3 Boss Sibelonit 3 Uber Sibelonit , f) 3 Kristallin 3 Boss Kristallin 3 Uber Kristallin Rewards *35,000 Uridium (plus 15,000 uridium from alien kills) 50,000 uridium total per gate *25,000 UCB-100 ammo *200,000 Honor *6,000,000 EP *50 Log-Disks *25 Booty Keys *33% chance of getting a Havoc drone design. 100% the 1st time! *Zeta ring Building the gate This gate needs 111 parts for it to be built, which is around about 100,000 to 170,000 Uridium. To build the gate more efficiently and cheaper it's recommended to use x100 charges/extra energy or x10 charges/extra energy. In order to recieve a Havoc, you must complete atleast 2 or 3 gates. Gate description After you have completed the gate you will not see the portals for exit and reward, so you will receive direct rewards as you destroyed the last NPC! You should Let Your P.E.T 10 out at the end of this gate so it can collect the EP. List of NPC appearance''' http://wikiwiki.jp/darkorbit/?cmd=edit&page=Zeta%20Gate&id=k08d1681''' Each group is divided into 10 stages and I complement each emerging patterns. (You must kill all) Reward NPC kill I created an alien based on the data page. Because of the numbers to change, "estimate", "review" Please look at as. Trivia *In GG Y4, there were aliens that looked practically identical to some of the aliens in Zeta Gate. The aliens in the gate were called Unidentified Destroyer/Dreadnaught. It is highly likely that these were Infernals and Scorchers. *Zeta Gate is currently the best gate for log-disks. *Interestingly enough, if you take off all the Havoc drone designs you have there is higher chance of winning a new Havoc. *It's recommended to use Moth Formation ( F-09-MO ) since the stronger aliens have alot of shield. When using this formation the shield penetration increases by 20% meaning you will finish the gate faster than normal. **Requested Tips for Zeta Gate / Configuration with 300 speed ( promerium boosted ) - With this configuration you are able to finish your Zeta Gate with out major effort. Drag From corner to corner. **Best ship for Zeta to make it easiest on any player use an Aegis and follow directions from above. Contributed by: -WildStyleMethod-™ USA WEST SERVER Category:Galaxy Gate Category:Game information Category:Needs Improvement